Henry Hugglemonster Smash
Henry Hugglemonster Smash is a platform video game developed and published by GIMP for the video game console. It is the fourth overall installment in the Henry Hugglemonster series. It was first released in Hugglia on October 23, 2014 and later in North Cloudyland on February 12, 2013. The game was premated off Henry, Denzel and Gurdy, but Estelle and others can be unlocked in the code monsters, you can find out their name, type one and look. Monsters *Primary **Henry-Power Red **Denzel-Power Blue **Gurdy-Power Purple *Unlockable **Summer-Power Pink **Cobby-Power Cyan **Estelle-Wild Powers or Enormous Power Enemies Level 1-1 *Puffycloud Monster *Helmet Puffycloud Monster Level 1-5 *Puffing Cloudmonster *Rindo Cloudmonster Level 1-10 *Roddy Cloudmonster Level 2-1 *Ham Keeper Level 2-7 *Cavity Level 3-2 *No Time Worms-Gurdy should be used to kill this worm. Level 3-10 *Claw Tooth Powers *Power Red: Stomp and mash *Power Blue: Stack Dirt *Power Purple: Checks Time and makes more time *Power Pink: Spins gracefully (Pure Wet) *Power Cyan: Does inventions and use it as a weapon *Wild Power: Joins any power as possible History At September 12, 2014 friday, Gurdy Gackkone had been drawn Henry, Denzel and herself at the sprites. It was now named "Henry Hugglemonster Smash". On the first time she knew that it would be for ages 12 and under or children, then it said that Disney's Henry Hugglemonster is recommended for children, Henry Hugglemonster is what you call a baby show. However, the game is cartoonish, but this is rated G. Rated M was caught by the show "Johnny Test", this means for Rated M: A video game that is scary that give you nightmares and its for 18+ that they knew it was evoled into "Adult Game" that is not recommended for children under 18 and older. Many days later, she realized that we will be at the game. You should log in. Or create an account, to have your bonus. If you are anonymous, we will not allow you to play this. While creating an account, be sure to know how old are you. Click 8 and under or 9-12 so you will play the game. If not, then we are going to ban you. She also know that when YOU finished the game, Roddy will begun to felt sorry. Instructions 1 Player *Arrow keys to move *A key for power color *F key for blasting off *S key for shield *T for ticking (For Gurdy only) *D for digging (For Denzel only) 2 Player *Y,G,H,J to move *P key for power color *B key for blasting off *L key for shield *O for ticking (For Gurdy only) *R for digging (For Denzel only) Gallery HHS_Map.png|The map of the game. Unlockable box.png|The unlockable box to type other monster's name Game appearance.png|Denzel with two lives, and Gurdy dead in the Game. HHS Windows8 screen.png|The Loading screen at Windows 8 program. HHS Windows 8 store.png|Henry Hugglemonster Smash on the Windows 8 store. Category:Games Category:Parodies Category:Disney Junior For big children Category:Disney Junior